


Cosmic

by butchdanvrs



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carol Danvers - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gender Not Specified, Reader-Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, Somewhat, i shed a few tears while re-reading, im sorry, non-binary friendly, poc friendly, reader is completely smitten with carol, so beautiful and gay, they are equally smitten with each other, wlw, woc friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchdanvrs/pseuds/butchdanvrs
Summary: Despite their failed plans, reader and Carol manage to keep their date.(my summary sucks but please read, I don't think you'll be disappointed.)





	Cosmic

**Author's Note:**

> I used a random number generator and chose three sentence prompts for this!  
> "I can't believe you don't like Disney movies."  
> "That's never going to happen."  
> "I can't stop blushing... You're not helping."  
> xoxo

“I can’t believe this.”

It was hard to conceal your frustration. You had been looking forward to this day for _weeks_ , the jitter bug in you had been strong as ever because you were _finally_ going on your second date with Carol. Then three weeks later, it all went to shit. The disappointment sat low in your stomach as your heart sunk.

“I’m sorry.” Carol sighed, you could feel the disappointment radiating from her as well as she grabbed your hand. “It’s not your fault,” you sigh back, pouting as you glanced at her, your heart sinking even lower at the crestfallen look on her face.

“Well,” you spoke, interrupting the silence, “the fun doesn’t have to be completely over…” Her eyes snapped to yours, and your mood perked instantly to see a smile ghosting on her lips. “What’d you have in mind?” She asked, her thumb stroking your knuckles.

Racking your brain, the words left you before they even became a complete thought, “What about a date night in?” She shrugged, but the smile on her face grew, “What would we even do?” You gasped, head lolling back before sitting it up again, “Are you kidding? There is _so_ much to do indoors.”

“Okay, homebody.” She giggled. Face straightening, you continued, “Seriously. We could watch a movie, and… order some takeaway.” “That sounds really nice.” You smiled brightly, getting more and more excited by the second. “We could watch Mulan.”

“Oh no. I hate Disney movies.”

The gasp that left you was loud and sharp, you couldn’t believe- you must have heard wrong. The sight of your mouth hung wide open was almost comical to Carol. “ _What?!_ ” You all but screeched.

“I can’t _believe_ you don’t like Disney movies.”

Carol rolled her eyes, a smile tugging on her lips. “I feel like I’ve personally offended you.” You sputtered, still not believing what you were hearing. “Just about!” you exclaimed, mouth still hung open. She chuckled at your face, “Careful, you may get flies.” She mused, her fingertips warm as they connected with your chin to close it. Her smile widened momentarily-at your blush, your subconscious assumed-but if so, she didn’t address it. “I just- I… I can’t _believe_ -“

“Believe it, baby.”

A gasp was caught in your throat as you felt your face heat up again. Cursing yourself internally, a voice that sounded similar to yours- _only louder_ -yelled at you, _Oh my god_ , can you _chill_? Carol knew exactly what she was doing, she _had_ to, she had to know the effect she was having on you-an almost cosmic-like one.

In the short time you’ve known her and started to get to _know_ her, it seems as if you’ve begun to wear a permanent blush that was reserved just for her. You were crushing on her so heavily it was almost painful. It was so hard to even be this close to her, with her wide genuine smiles and brown eyes that held a sort of softness to them. You had a distant thought, a want, a longing wish that you were one of few- _possibly_ the only-that had the pleasure of being on the receiving end of it.

You were falling hard-and _fast_.

“Okay,” clearing your throat and willing yourself to push your thoughts aside, you proposed, “We need to have a Disney movie marathon. At least two or three of my favorites, and then you could pick one that stands out to you. I have a whole collection.” The smile that spread on your face was bright, and Carol was momentarily swayed but shook her head, a laugh escaping her, “Oh, no. No. That’s never going to happen.”

Bottom lip jutting out, you whined in response, “Oh come on! Please? There are so many great ones, I promise.” “No, I’m not 9 years old. No.” She laughed, shaking her head while you scoffed, “ _Please_ , you don’t have to be a kid to enjoy Disney movies.”

“Besides, they’ve really broadened their horizons with the newer ones! So they’re really family movies, not kids movies. And even if they are kids movies, who cares? They’re really good.” Carol hummed, eyes squinting as she faced the direction of the sun. “Please.” You whined, the pout on your lips only slightly exaggerated. “We don’t even have to do a whole marathon, we could just watch one… or two.” You added quietly, smiling innocently as she side-eyed you.

“Ok. How about this. We watch a movie,” you open your mouth to speak, but she beats you to the punch, “emphasis on _a_ movie, and I’ll order food from that Indian restaurant that you refuse to try. Then tomorrow, if you’re not busy, I’ll take you out to eat.” “Dinner?” “Yeah, dinner. Or breakfast.” she affirms, “If you’re down with that, that is. I assume that you are, if your constant blushing is anything to go by.” Throwing your face into your hands, you groan, “Oh, God.” She laughs brightly, her eyes crinkling, “It’s okay. It’s cute.”

Rolling your eyes playfully, you mutter, “Stop. You’re just doing it on purpose now.” Her head tilts, one eyebrow raised, “Doing what?” It was hard to tell if she was messing with you or just genuinely oblivious. “Do we have a deal?” She asks, the corners of her lips twitching as she sticks her hand out. You consider her for a moment, trying not to seem too eager. You didn’t know why you were trying, you weren’t fooling anybody, not even yourself. A few seconds later you stuck your hand into hers and she shook it firmly. “Yeah, we have a deal.” “One movie.” She states and you finish, “And gross Indian food.” To which she snorts, shaking her head, her hand still in yours.

“It’s a date.”

She observes you for a minute, but it feels like a lifetime as her brown eyes flick over your face, then she smiles again, a little mixture of amusement and- _something_.

She lets go of your hand the same minute you pull it away to cover your face again. “I can’t stop blushing!” You whine, peeking through your fingers to glare at her. “You’re not helping.” Pulling your hands away from your face, she locks her fingers in yours again as she whispers endearingly, “So cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for Carol yay! Working on some other stuff too but I wanted to contribute to the carol & reader tag. We need more gay shit people!! Also, I apologize that it's not exactly woc/poc friendly :(  
> I'm one of the few black people that blush but its probably because I'm light-skinned but. yeah.  
> I'll be writing and posting more so, stay tuned. And it won't all be G rated... *a-wink*


End file.
